BAY 12-9566 will be compared to placebo in terms of safety, tolerability and efficacy in a 3-month, multicenter, double-blind, randomized study of patients with symptomatic osteoarthritis (OA) of the knee. This investigational drug is a novel inhibitor of stromelysins which are involved in the degradation of structural proteins felt to be central to the pathogenesis of OA.